


The British Government Takes Control

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 4-way m/m/m/m, BDSM, Dom!Myscroft, Group Sex, I should be sorry but I'm really not, Incest, M/M, Multi, PWP, Paddle, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sub!John, Voyeurism, holmcest, sub!Lestrade, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you don't like Holmcest this isn't for you! </p>
<p>BDSM, where John, Greg and Sherlock are all subs, and Mycroft is their dom.</p>
<p>I've been longing for something like this for ages but have never been able to find something just right, so I decided to give it a shot myself, might be terrible, might be good, we'll find out! (This is my first fic)</p>
<p>This fic is going to be pure porn, but if people want a back up story as to how this happens then I'm sure I could make a series out of this and post another fic as to how this predicament comes about for the lads ;) Tell me what you think about that idea and I'll think about it</p>
<p>Updates might not be regular, sorry! Time is really pushed for me at the moment, but I just couldn't wait to write this! I'll add tags and stuff as I go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock gets his punishment (part one)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't need a brit-pick as I'm English, but if someone wants to be a proof reader that would really be appreciated! My spelling can be terrible and so if anyone wants to take the job then let me know!

Mycroft looked down at the sight before him. Three naked, desperate sluts awaiting his command. All three tied with their arms behind their backs, eyes hungrily set on him. He loved having this power over them.

First he walked up to mister DI Greg Lestrade, and if Mycroft didn't have better self control he would probably cum just at the sight of this needy little sub before him. He was quite the sight down there on his knees, erection standing tall, arms tied uncomfortably behind his back, and a sweat dripping down his brow from the effort being put into his control of his body. Greg looked up at his master with blown pupils and a face which screamed "fuck me", but all Mycroft did was give him a devious smirk as he walked on over to the man next to him. 

Next it was the sexy Doctor John Watson that he came to, who was also trembling on his knees. His wrists were bound behind his back, but his arms were free; however his ankles were also tied together behind his back, making it harder for him to get up when he would be asked to. Mycroft did like to wind up his pets, he couldn't make everything easy for them, could he? He stared greedily at the Doctor and watched as a trickle of pre-cum came from his glorious prick. Mycroft put his finger to the substance and removed it from John's cock, and moved on to his final pet.

He shoved his finger forcefully into Sherlock's mouth and felt the man suck eagerly on it to taste the cum on his finger. Sherlock had his wrists tied and his arms held above his head, and a bar keeping his legs apart. He withdrew his fingers and tutted darkly at his younger sibling, "what have I told you slut? You can't suck until I tell you to."

"Sorry master" Sherlock cooed, with a smirk and an evil glint in his eye. Sherlock was always pushing the boundaries, seeing what he could get away with. Tonight Mycroft was having non of it from his disobedient brother. 

"Watson, Lestrade, come to me, now." Barked Mycroft. The boys did as their master told them and eagerly shuffled towards their master, "now you two have been very good boys for me today, however Sherlock here has disobeyed my orders, yet again. I shall now undo your restraints you two, however, NO touching." And he set about untying the two men.

"Yes master" they said in unison, excited for what was to come for them. They knew that with restraints coming off their master had a very creative punishment in mind for Sherlock that evening. When both of their restraints were off, they obediently kneeled in front of their master and awaited his next instruction from him, knowing better than to test his limits.

"As for you little Sherlock, you shall stay bound and I feel you deserve spanking for your behavior. However, I know that you enjoy the feeling when I spank you, so I'm going to make things a bit harder for you little brother." Mycroft walked behind his brother and whispered into his ear, "the lovely Doctor and DI are going to put on a little show for you, but you're not allowed to make a sound, and you're not allowed to cum unless I say so. Understood?"

"Y-y-yesss sir" Sherlock gasped, he knew his brother was imaginative with his punishments, but this was beyond anything Sherlock had ever anticipated. He watched as his brother went over to John and Greg and whispered something in their ears. Suddenly the Doctor and the DI went very red before nodding eagerly at their master, it was clear that whatever he had said to them was getting them very excited as they both were wearing huge grins and suddenly looked hungrier than ever for each other. Mycroft slowly walked back over to behind his brother and suddenly hit his left buttock without warning. Sherlock fought to stop any sound from escaping his mouth. 

"Very good." His brother purred into his ear, "Now time for the real spanking to start." The next thing Sherlock knew he felt a paddle whack his right arse cheek and he sucked in a sudden breath at the heat which came after the impact. Sherlock closed his eyes, bracing himself for the next impact, and when he opened them again he saw Watson and Lestrade in front of him, making out passionately and moaning into each other's mouths. The unexpected sight nearly made Sherlock lose control, and the only thing which stopped him was the sudden impact from his next spank on his left cheek. 

John was holding Greg by the hair as they kissed passionately. He knew that he loved it when John was a but rough with him, but left the real grabbing to their master. John moaned as Greg slid his tongue into John's mouth and explored. He couldn't wait to feel that tongue on his increasingly heavy cock. He used his tongue to attack back at Lestrade's, getting a groan from the horny Detective. John knew that the sounds they were making must be pornographic and driving Sherlock crazy, but that was the point. Sherlock had been a naughty boy and was getting exactly what he deserves, John thought; and with that thought he bit Lestrade's lip lightly, and the DI gave a loud moan "Jesus fuck John, ughhhhhh!"

Mycroft was enjoying the show from behind his delicious little brother, and he could see the effect it had on Sherlock without seeing his front. The Consulting Detective was visibly shaking with lust, and perspiration was gleaming on his back, he truly was a glorious sight, especially with his wonderful, round, marked, red arse in front of Mycroft. He really did love the view of his little brother's bum, especially when he had marked it as his own, the red contrasting nicely with his pale, white complexion. With that thought, Mycroft gave his brother five hard whacks with the paddle in quick succession, making his younger brother squirm; he knew that soon he would be able to break him, but not yet, not for a while yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post an update! I had exams and so much school work it was unreal! I'm back now though and hopefully chapters should pop up more regularly now, as long as I don't get a writer's block. But I'm not going to say I'll be updating weakly or anything because even if I put set dates to post I probably won't stick to them :')   
> Enjoy!
> 
> Sherlock apologises to his brother and is given a bit more freedom...

Greg knew what effect his actions would have on all the other men around him, and he loved every minute of it. The fact that his actions and reactions would cause such intimate wanting among them fueled his arousal further. He moaned into John's mouth as he pulled on his hair slightly; of course he overdid it a bit, Sherlock needed to be taught a lesson. The DI slowly moved his hands onto John's chest and pinched a sensitive nipple. The doctor jumped slightly and so Greg did it again but to the other one, whilst making the kiss more passionate. He twisted the bud slightly, causing just the right amount of pain which he knew drove John crazy. The noise John made at this was purely pornographic. Opening his eyes, Greg noticed how hot and flustered his Detective lover was getting, how hard he was finding it to control himself. He heard the crack of the paddle making contact with Sherlock's skin and it fueled him with passion, wanting to make this as hard for Sherlock as possible. 

Greg pulled away from the kiss and started to greedily suck and nibble on John's right nipple. It was a sudden change which the ex-army man wasn't expecting and with it he let out a satisfied groan.  
"Oh fuck, yes. Ugh, uhh, yes Greg!" Greg tweaked at John's other nipple as he lavished attention onto the right. When John was positively squirming he moved on to do the same with the left, while playing with the right bud between two fingers. John had such sensitive nipples, just this attention on them was causing pre-cum to well up on the tip of his cock. "Fuck, Greg, you're going to make me cum like this if you're not careful you bastard!" Greg stopped suddenly, he didn't want this to be over so quickly and he was sure that their master wouldn't be happy with that either. Instead he grabbed John by his hair and pulled him in for another kiss, brutal and passionate. 

Sherlock had tears pooling in his eyes as he tried to keep in his moans and cries. He was doing well so far, but with each impact on his arse he came closer to breaking. The sight in front of his was making him drip pre-cum and the sting on his behind was fueling his arousal farther. He wanted to be touched so badly and he was finding it harder and harder to stay quiet. The detective loved every moment of it.   
"Are you willing to apologise, brother dear?" Mycroft chimed. Sherlock could feel his smirk without seeing it; he knew that his brother knew that soon, very soon, he would lose control. He loved and hated being like this so much, the embarrassment only made him feel hotter. Embarrassment and how he was under his brother's control completely, that he would do whatever the government official told him right now, it just made his erection ache more. This mixed with the fact that Greg and John could see how needy he was right now from being punished in such a way. He must have been spanked at least 40 times but still his erection stood. His humiliation just turned him on more and more as it grew.   
"Yes, oh God yes master. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for not doing as you said, I'm sorry for misbehaving. Fuck, I'm so sorry, just please let me join them!" Sherlock wailed with tears slowly falling from his eyes. He needed release so badly, but he knew that he wouldn't be getting it any time soon.   
"Very good slut, I shall now untie you and you can make noise, but you still may not cum." Instructed Mycroft. Once Sherlock was untied Mycroft guided him to a place where he had the best view of what Greg and John were doing, and placed him on all fours. "I shan't be using the paddle any more, however I will still spank you as I see fit. You may make noise now but you cannot touch yourself. Understood?"  
"Yes master, thank you master." Sherlock expected the spanking to start soon, but it didn't. He was allowed to just watch what was happening in front of him for a while between his two closest friends, two of his lovers. 

John had started to slowly rub Lestrade's cock using his spit as lube for now. Greg was slowly rolling his hips with the movements of the hand while the two made out, and whenever he felt the head of his cock get brushed by John's thumb he would moan loudly. The next thing he knew he was surrounded by warm heat and his lips were left without another pair upon them. He gasped as John took him all the way, allowing the DI's cock to enter his throat. John relaxed his jaw and Greg started to thrust slowly in and out of John's mouth. John loved being using like this, a fucking toy for other people's pleasure. He gagged slightly around Lestrade's cock and a bit of cum dripped from his penis. Sherlock watched in awe and subconsciously started to thrust his hips slightly, reaching for friction which wouldn't come. 

THWAK! Mycroft spanked Sherlock once he saw this.   
"Fuck! Oh God" Sherlock's low baritone was a low growl of a sound as he let out moans of pleasure. It felt so good being able to vocalise his feelings as they passed over him like waves. The blow was followed by two more in quick succession, and Sherlock was equally vocal with each impact. Even though he wanted release so badly, he knew that this night was far from over.


End file.
